


Have another-

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bisexual Dean, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Memories, Purgatory memories, Wedding, but good ones, destiel ten year anniversary, season 13 is ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: -Destiel ten year celebration fic.





	Have another-

They'd been friends for a long time, him and Cas. It took Dean years, but he finally figured out he had a big fat man crush on him. Likely had for half the time he knew him. Maybe even since they met.

But that meant nothing. Cas was an angel. “Castiel, angel of the Lord.” That's how he introduced himself. Dean already had a feeling he was bisexual, but seeing him burst into the building? That charge of electricity, how Cas calmly pulled out the knife he'd just stabbed him with, the power of the wings as they flashed against the wall? It sent him into overdrive. But he had to push it down. Cas was proclaiming to be an angel, something he never believed in, he burned out Pamela’s eyes, and he raised him from the dead. So he was marked as ‘powerful and likely lying or crazy’. Not something to be touched.

Then the apocalypse happened, and they stopped it, and Dean went to live with Liza for Sam.

Then more apocalypses happened. Deaths happened. So much happened. 

And the whole time Dean had to push down that affection he felt for Cas. Ignore it. They never had the time. Even if they did, it was unlikely Cas would ever feel the same. He was an angel of the Lord, there was no way he'd like Dean. Dean wouldn't ruin the best friendship he had by telling Cas he liked him. So he continued to swallow it down.

Then they ganked Dick and got sent straight to Purgatory.

He spent every moment thinking of Cas. Trying to find him. And with Benny’s help, he was able to.

The sleep he had that night was the best he’d had in what felt like years.

It was weeks later when Cas approached.

“Why were you so desperate to find me?”

“What? I wasn't desperate to find you,” Dean scoffed, and averted his eyes.

“That's not what Benny said.” Cas’ tone remained even. Mentally, Dean cursed Benny and his big mouth.

“You know why,” Dean said. He still wouldn't, couldn't look Cas in the eyes. When Cas didn't say anything, Dean caved. “I need you, man. More than anything else.” The words were low, whispered. Cas still didn't speak. Dean slowly looked up to meet his eyes. What he saw there floored him. Soft surprise, but the kind that happens when you have a feeling something will happen but you can't quite believe it because you don't want to get your hopes up. Understanding. Bright, shining affection.

“I love you, too.” Cas’ volume matched his, voice low and quiet, but they still sounded loud in his ears like when Cas used his true voice after he raised him from hell. Dean could hear the truth in it and it made butterflies flutter like he was a high schooler learning his crush liked him back. At this moment, he supposed he was in a way. But every person he'd loved had died. Including Cas. He couldn't- No matter how hard he tried- He didn't-

“I couldn't protect you. So many times, and I failed to protect you. I don't deserve you.” Dean said, voice almost on the edge of tears, and looked down.

“Dean.” Cas gently took his head between his hands, almost like Dean was made of glass, and had him look him in the eye. “You deserve everything.  _ Everything _ . Do you hear me?” 

“But I'm not enough. I don't-” Dean started to protest, and Cas shook his head before he could finish.

“You've always been enough.” Cas smiled. Dean felt a tear slip through, and nodded. When Cas kissed him, he was careful and soft. Barely a second passed before Dean melted into the contact.

“Okay,” he breathed when they separated, their foreheads resting together and their breath mingling. He still didn't believe it. Knew it was likely he never would. But if Cas told him he was enough, who was he to argue? “Okay.”

 

It’s difficult to keep time in Purgatory, when you’re running from and killing one son of a bitch after the other. But Cas’ angel instincts remain sharp, and he continues to know when time passes.

It’s months in, and September eighteenth has rolled around. This time the ‘I love you’s isn’t something that just happens. They’re planned, but the don’t feel cheap. Not when they were able to grab a moment of time in their day to stand together. Not when their hands are interlinked and Benny is reciting words he’d learned so long ago. Not when Dean’s hand shakes as he slides his mom’s ring onto Cas’ finger. And definitely not when the ‘I do’s lead to a kiss that reminds Dean of the demon deal he had made so long ago. The demon deal that ultimately, somehow, magically led him to this very moment. This wasn't a demon deal, though. There would never be a point where Dean would want to get out of it, and he didn't feel pressured or off for making this deal. He felt genuinely happy, like everything in him was meant to be here. 

And when Cas bonded his grace permanently to Dean’s soul that night, he felt more completed then he ever had in his life.

 

That was all years ago. It was a quiet morning. Dean was the first one up, a rare occurrence given Sam’s constant desire to go on morning runs. He hummed a tune as he flipped a pancake. Soft footsteps sounded behind him before strong arms wrapped around his waist and a chin dropped onto his shoulder.

“Mornin’ sunshine.” Dean smiled and turned his head to kiss Cas, who hummed in acknowledgement. They stood there silently, comfortable and warm in each other's presence.

“It's been ten years today,” Cas rumbled. His voice was still low and heavy with sleep.

“Has it?” Dean asked as he dropped another pancake on a plate. “I thought it's only been six.”

“Since we've married, yes. But ten since we met.” Cas explained.

“Ah.” Dean turned in Cas’ arms and kissed him. “Then happy ten years.” He could feel Cas’ smile when they softly pressed their lips back together.

 

Dean watched his family as they ate breakfast together. It was still small, but it had grown over the years. Gabriel and Jack talked together, the archangel having returned to them a few months ago. Sam watched them fondly. Claire had stayed over last night on her way home to Jody’s, and she laughed along with Cas. He smiled, contented. This family was far from perfect. But it was everything he wanted, and everything he had never thought he’d have while growing up. And somehow- somehow, down the long winding road. Between all the hunting and dying. Between the battles. Between the issues with Heaven, Hell, and even Purgatory. Somehow he’d been able to have it.

And he’d never been happier.


End file.
